I'll make a Dash for it
by fireman12468
Summary: 2 years ago artemis's sister was taken. Unknown to any of the team other then Zatanna, that she once had a younger sister and so when Zatanna goes undercover by accident she discovers where Dash has been for the last 2 yrs
1. Prologue

The sun ever so slowly rises above the ground, covering the once cold darkened landscape in a golden warmth.

"Dash," Her mom's voice calls up from the ground but she hovers there, just watching as the light comes nearer, watching at the beauty of a new day being revealed. It takes her a moment to tear her eyes from the scene in front of her before distractedly responding to her mother.

"Yes?" She closes her eyes as the warmth reaches her, pushing the coldness further and further away in till she can no longer feel it's harshness.

"Don't go to high,"Her mother's voice calls up again with a little bit of fear colouring her voice.

It's at that exact moment does she chose to snap shut her 14ft black shining wings, dropping so suddenly that the wind screams as she quickly falls. The adrenaline starts to pump through her body making the world even sharper than her usual heightened senses would allow. Dash watches as the ground rushes towards her, enjoying the incredible rush that comes with it. She waits and at the last possible moment she snaps open her wings giving a there's a sudden pain in her wing and Dash turns just in time to see a small needle falling from the side of her wing. It takes a moment for her to realise that she's been shot at, not with real bullets though but sleeping darts and than she hears her mother scream. Dash turns to see everything happening in slow motion as men in camouflaged clothes surround her mother.

She tries to rush towards them only to feel the blackness that was hiding in the corner's of her eyes enclose her in darkness.


	2. life story of dash part 1

Dash awoke to the smell of sweat and sex and the sound of cheering before slowly blinking her eyes open. Tilting her head to the side she focused on the dripping, wet, rock caved cell that she had been put in. There was nothing there though except for the shiny new chains that had been drilled into the wall and attached to the cuffs and collar that were wrapped around her wrists and neck. Sitting up she tugged hard on the chains, testing to see if they were loose but they didn't even budge. She than went to open her wings but a strike of pain shoots through my back alerting her to the fact that her wings are tightly bound together and unable to open.

Heavy footsteps echoed around the cave, the sound getting closer and closer in till a pair of metal toed shoes come into view followed by a very vicious kick in the side.  
"Get up,"He nudges her with his foot causing another shot of pain before he gets impatient and grabs her chains, dragging her out of the cave. With effort Dash manages to raise her head to stare him in the eyes,taking note that they don't match- One grey and one blue. It takes him a moment to catch her looking at him and than her head is snapped backwards, leaving a burst of fire on the left hand side of her face. Trying to keep things at least a little bit positive, Dash names the guy who had just backhanded her Hulk. She calls him this because as he walks his muscles seem to bulge from the leather jacket he's wearing, almost as if at any second they're going to explode out from under his jacket. Hulk comes to a stop and in a deep voice tells someone Dash can't see, a group of numbers. He than makes a motion with his hand, which kind of looks like a bunny and she gives him a weird look that he just ignores. Hulk than presses a button and she's being striped of all clothing except for her baggy jeans. Her rock hard abs and fully developed muscles which were once covered by her not to tight shirt and jacket, lay open for everyone to see. Hulk whistled appreciatively before slowly running his hands over Dash's body, squeezing at her small breasts and tugging at the white strike that ran through the right hand side of her black hair. A deep burning anger starts to slowly rise within her and Dash holds herself still, trying to contain the urge to strangle him.

He stares at her for a minute, his stone hard face revealing nothing before he makes another sign and a small needle is brought forward and placed on into his hand containing a pale blue liquid inside. A deep sense of wrongness pounds from within her chest as he slowly moves forward and arms grab a hold on to her own arms. Dash bucks and tries to back pedal but is kept firmly in place. Hulks hand comes up just over her heart before stabbing the injection straight through her chest and into her heart. A numb sensation is slowly spread throughout every part of of her body with each heart beat.

"Take her back to her cave and if she survives bring her back the next day."

That the last thing Dash hears before a wave of numbness sweeps over, knocking her out.


End file.
